Bloom
by Nars96
Summary: (Re-Write.) She's breaking out of her cage. Making new friends and enemies. Trying to keep the peace... Well, trying too. Contains OCxOC OCxCanon Lots of swearing and Lemons.


Chapter 1 - Shelter

Mizuhana sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

She turned back to her husband.

"Is this really a good idea?" She questioned.

"The fact she hasn't been to the ninja academy at all is disgusting Mizuhana, she never properly experienced the bloody mist, she wont be able to deal with it." Tenshi spat.

"I didn't want her to end up like everyone else." The dark haired woman frowned.

"We were both part of it, and we've raised her just fine." He smirked.

"We'll see won't we." She took a puff of her pipe.

"Akamu." Tenshi called. "Time for academy."

The 12 year old girl came running through the house, plum hair swishing everywhere, and grey eyes sparkling.

"Bye Mom, bye dad." She snatched her bag off of the hook and ran out of the front door.

"Be Carefu-." Mizuhana called, the door slammed before she could finish.

Tenshi pulled his coat on and kissed his wife on the forehead before following his only daughter out of the front door.

####

Tenshi had walked Akamu to the academy gates.

"Have a good day sweetie, you'll make loads of friends and amaze everybody with the skills you learned from Mei-sama."

He crouched down and hugged her.

He walked away as she made her way through the crowds of children waiting to get to class.

####

Akamu was not the average 12 year old girl from Kirigakure. She had been kept away from the town for as long as she can remember. Her mother was one of two doctors from the Momochi family, a calm, loving woman, though she was scared of the what the history of the town had done to her brother Zabuza.

Her father was a jounin from the Nekoka clan, they are specialists in cat summonings and their family owns the cat sage. Tenshi was a strict man, and he loved his job, but he was always soft with Akamu.

Despite her father's protest, Akamu was sheltered and not aloud to learn at the pace of the other children from the village, instead Mei Terumi taught her basic training, being very close with Mizuhana, Mei was Akamu's stepmother.

Akamu however had known all along about what was going on outside of the humble hut at the end of the street in which she lived.

The bloody mist.

Akamu had snuck out several hundred times during her childhood. She's seen everything, everything a child shouldn't see. Her mind had been raped with images of blood and gore.

She used to see her uncle Zabuza at times coming back from missions. She'd sit for hours with him talking about the things she saw.

The man hated the violence in the village, absolutely despised it. But he had to get inside and gain some trust in order to try and stop Yagura.

The night Zabuza left the village after failing to defeat Yagura was a vivid one in Akamu's mind.

She was very sad. She had hoped that she could help the kekkei genkai users who were being killed for no reason; well, that's what her uncle always said.

And being only 6 at the time, she could do absolutely nothing. Yagura could just kill her and none of her family could do anything about it.

Zabuza dropped her home on his way out of the village and put her to bed. He told her that they'd see each other again one day, and then left. From that day on internally, Akamu had been hating Yagura's regime, watching her parents fight over it again and again, acting oblivious.

The other day that had the most significance in her mind was when Mei was made the Mizukage,

Akamu was sad.

Akamu was just so happy that all the kekkei genkai users could be happy again, that everybody could live in peace, but she couldn't act that way. She couldn't act that way at all. She had to be respectful to the newly deceased Mizukage.

In a way she resented her parents for her upbringing.

From then on, she learned her skills, and stayed patient and today was the day that Akamu Momochi could do what she needed to do. Be a Ninja. And be a damn good one at that. She wanted that Kiri headband on more than anything. She was so happy to feel the breeze on her face again, she could now make friends and try her hardest to make everybody happy.

Try to.


End file.
